


Journey to the Sky

by PhoenixDowner



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Childhood, Deals with Kairi's experimentation a little, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, POV Kairi, Post-Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Pre-Canon, SoKai Week, SoKai Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDowner/pseuds/PhoenixDowner
Summary: A story of Kairi's journey to Destiny Islands. Everything is scary and unfamiliar, but then a mysterious voice comes along to guide her.
Relationships: Kairi & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: SoKai Week 2020





	Journey to the Sky

“Help! _Help_!”

Kairi pounded her fists against the walls around her. It was dark and scary, and the scary man was walking away. He should help, shouldn’t he? Her grandma always said grownups should help—

“Grandma!” she called. “Grandma, help!” Tears filled her eyes and made it hard to see. Was she being rude? Was that why the scary man wouldn’t help? 

Maybe if she was polite… Maybe if she asked nicely… 

“Please!” she cried. “Please, I’m scared!” 

But the scary man didn’t turn around. She wiggled and squirmed but couldn’t get out. Her hands were hurting, too. There was so much darkness everywhere. It was all around the pod and wanted to get to her. Wanted her light like those scary creatures from before wanted her light—

She looked at her neck. Her necklace was glowing with light, and she sniffed and wiped her eyes. 

“Grandma? Is that you?”

The pod started shaking and rumbling, and she started crying again. Then there was a loud noise that made her cover her ears. Her stomach felt weird, and when she looked out the window, the scary man was getting smaller and smaller. _Crash._ She screamed and called for her grandma, but her grandma didn’t hear her. The only thing keeping her from hurting her head were the straps holding her down. The pod kept rocking back and forth. 

When it straightened, the view outside the window was different. The people looked like dolls. There was lots of darkness everywhere too, and the stars were falling. Was she in the sky? All the buildings looked so small. Like the dollhouses she played with with her friends. 

Her necklace was still glowing. With it she could see inside the pod, but the lights outside were going out. It was getting dark, so dark. 

She hated the dark. It was always scary, but it was even scarier now. She huddled against the back of the pod because then the scary monsters couldn’t sneak up on her. She cried some more and called for her grandma, but her grandma didn’t come. The necklace got a little brighter, so she grabbed a hold of it. 

When she sneaked a peek out the window, darkness was all around Radiant Garden now. She looked away and tried not to cry. Big girls were brave. Big girls were strong. But she felt so small and weak. She was alone, and no one would come for her. 

The only thing left was to cry herself to sleep.

* * *

When she woke up, her tummy rumbled, and she was really thirsty. But the scary man hadn’t put any food or water in here with her. Where could she get a quick snack or a glass of water? Looking out the window, it was night, and there were stars all around. Maybe that was why there were no snacks or cups. She wasn’t supposed to eat late at night. 

Still, she wanted to move around. The straps holding her down weren’t comfortable. She found a big red button and pushed it. There. The straps released her, and she fell. Her legs were shaking, and she couldn’t stand up. 

Her necklace glowed again, and the pod tilted. 

“Ouch!” She rubbed her head, because it had just bonked the top of the pod. It was cold in here too. She looked around for a blanket, but there weren’t any. Sighing, she curled up in the corner and tried to sleep again. 

Sleep at least was nice. She couldn’t see her grandma right now, but she was still there in her dreams. So long as the scary creatures didn’t come too. Heartless. That was what the scary man called them. Heartless. They were in the pod with her now, and their big yellow eyes made her shrink against the wall. 

But then she clutched the necklace, and the Heartless faded away. A voice called to her instead, a voice she’d never heard before. A boy’s voice. He sounded so warm and kind, and she wanted to meet him.

As her eyes shut, she felt the pod tilt again. 

“Please… take me to the voice…”

* * *

When Kairi woke up, the pod was shaking again. She bumped her knee against the walls, and that hurt a lot. So she nestled in the corner and closed her eyes. The boy’s voice was louder in her head now, and she squeezed her necklace tight.

_“Don’t be scared,”_ he said. _“I know it’s scary, but you’re close. You’ll be here soon.”_

“Okay.”

It was scary, but the boy’s voice helped. She took deep breaths like her grandma always told her to, and that helped, too. She wasn’t alone anymore. Even the weird feeling in her stomach wasn’t so scary anymore. When she looked out the window, she saw some new things. Lots and lots of water, as far as she could see, meeting something yellow. There were lots of green things on top of the yellow, too. 

Were they trees? The closer she got, the more they _looked_ like trees, but she’d never seen trees like this before. And the water. Was it what her grandma called the sea? Then the yellow stuff must be sand. It was close now, so close, and—

_Crash._ The pod hit something, _hard._ It opened, and she tumbled out. The yellow stuff, no, the sand was under her now, and the water kept washing over her. When she looked back, the pod was drifting away and half underwater. 

The water was like her grandma’s lullabies, and the sand felt nice compared to the cold pod. But she was hungry and thirsty and tired, so tired. 

_“It’s okay. You’re safe. I’ll be there soon.”_

“Okay,” she mumbled, her face half buried in the sand. Then she let her eyes close because she was too tired to move. The boy would have to come to her. 

* * *

“Grandma…” Kairi mumbled as her dream ended. Her mouth had something grainy in it, and she blinked her eyes open. It was really bright, and a boy was kneeling next to her. He had brown hair and blue eyes and wore red shorts and a white shirt. 

“Hey, are you okay?” he asked as he leaned close.

She knew that voice. It was the boy from the dream. Her necklace glowed, and she sat up and wiped her mouth. 

“It’s you.” 

He nodded. “Yeah. I’m glad you’re okay.” 

He smiled, and she felt warm inside like she did when she first heard his voice. 

“What’s your name?” she asked. She didn’t know his name yet. There was another boy with him, too. That boy had silver hair and green eyes and a yellow shirt and black shorts. He was still standing up, but he was looking at her, too. 

“Oh, me? I’m Sora.” Sora pointed to the boy behind him. “And this is Riku. He’s my best friend.” 

“Sora… Riku…” Kairi repeated, trying out their names.

Sora smiled again and nodded. “That’s right. And your name is…”

“Kairi. I’m Kairi.”

Riku sat down, and he looked at her funny. “You’re from another world, aren’t you?”

“Another world?”

“Yeah. This is Destiny Islands, but you fell out of the sky. Me and Sora saw you.” 

She fell out of the sky? Her lower lip trembled. All she could think about was the pod… the darkness… the Heartless… the scary man… her grandma… her grandma was gone, Radiant Garden was gone… her home—

“Oh no, don’t cry!” Sora said as he scooted closer. He watched her for a few seconds and scratched his cheek, then looked to Riku for help. Riku shrugged, so Sora waited a few more seconds, then bit his lip and put his arms around her. That just made her cry harder as she thought about all the times her grandma had hugged her. Sora was so warm, too. So much warmer than the cold pod. 

“Riku, she’s cold,” Sora said. “Get your dad.” 

“Please, may I have a snack?” Kairi asked as she pulled away from Sora’s shoulder and sniffed. “And some water too. I’m really thirsty.”

“Sure, I’ll be right back,” Riku said, and her tummy rumbled again as he left. 

“Thank you,” she said. She hoped her grandma would be happy she’d remembered to say “please” and “thank you.” 

“It’s okay, Kairi,” Sora said as he looked at her and smiled. “You’re safe. I’ll protect you.” 

For the first time since the scary man had found her, she relaxed and smiled. “Thank you.”

She trusted Sora. He was good and kind, and her necklace had brought her to him. That nice princess with blue hair and a cool sword had said that would happen. The scary man and the Heartless weren’t here, and Sora was instead.

Riku and his dad would be back soon, and until they returned, she made up new stories and told Sora about them.

Maybe someday this would all just be a story, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the new cutscenes we saw glimpses of in the Melody of Memory trailer. I’ve written a story from Sora’s POV before of their first meeting, but I wanted to try a fic from Kairi’s POV this time. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
